


[Podfic] First Blood

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Download Available, F/F, First Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: glorious_spoon's story, read aloud (7:30min).The thing is, Nile knows she’s being baited. Andy isn’t particularly subtle, never has been. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t work.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] First Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373507) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



  


### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2LTBumi)

### Details

      * **Length:** 07:23
      * **File size:** 5Mo



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer, background by Bluedreaming
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for giving permission to podfic, and to Bluedreaming for the cover style inspiration and for sharing the Anthology's cover elements! :D


End file.
